America's Movin' Out
by Petaltailify97
Summary: A brotherly USUK song parody based on the song Movin' Out about how America felt towards Britain during and even long after he gained independence. Mini-story at the end! My first song parody so I'd love any reviews that can improve my writing in this genre!


**A/N: Hey there! **** I heard this song called Movin' Out (Anthony's Song) by Billy Joel on the radio in the car with my dad the other day and I know it's strange but somehow Hetalia came to mind. (I recommend listening to it before reading this to get an idea of how it's being sung.) I thought about it relating to America gaining independence from Britain by moving out of his house and I rewrote the words to make it fit to how he felt about it and how he feels towards Britain now. **

**By the way, I also tried incorporating some history here and there throughout the song but anybody please correct me if any of it's wrong in some way; I don't want to look like some idiot who knows nothing about their own country's history or anything like that.**

**Disclaimer: I own niether Hetalia nor the lyrics to Movin' Out. All I did was rewrite most of the lyrics. Sorry, couldn't think of a witty comment.**

* * *

_**I Moved Right Out**_

_**Sung by Alfred F. Jones**_

_Britain was fightin' in the Seven Years' War_

_Had no idea of the debt it would cause me_

_Then one day he left a stamp on the door_

_It said,_

_"America, you owe me taxes."_

_Those Stamp and Tea Acts gave me such_

_A heart attackackackackackackackack_

_I should've known by then_

_Who needs to live with that tea-loving Brit?_

_Is that all I got for such high-ass taxes?_

_And it seemed like such a waste of time_

_If that's what it's all about_

_Britain kept me from movin' up so I moved right out_

_Mmm, I moved right out. Mmm, ooh-hoo, uh-huh, mmmm_

_One-third of me just felt like staying that way_

_Another third longed for a revolution_

_Yet another really cared less either way_

_God, what was wrong with my colonies back then? (1)_

_And years later when I dragged his Rolls-Royroyroyroyroyroyroyroyce (2)_

_He had to know by then_

_He could train his very hardest 'till the next century_

_And still never be as strong as I am_

_And It seemed like such a waste of time_

_If that's what it's all about_

_Britain could barely move up 'cause I moved right out_

_Mmm, I moved right out. Mmm, ooh-hoo, uh-huh, mmmm  
_

_Never argue with a world super powpowpowpowpowpowpower_

_You oughta know by now_

_'Bout time you paid back the war loans with the overtime (3)_

_Is that all you got for your money?_

_A__nd if that's what you have in mind_

_Yeah if that's what you're all about_

_Britain, goo__d luck movin' up 'cause I moved right out._

_Mmm, I moved right out. Ooh-hoo, uh-huh, mmmm_

_I moved right out..._

* * *

America finished singing his song into his milk-shake straw and turned around horrified to see Britain standing in his doorway.

"Uhh, Britain? How long have you been standing there?" America asked.

"Hmph. Long enough," Britain started, "You didn't show up at the meeting so I came to your house to see if anything was wrong. But America, is that how you really feel about me?".

America set down his shake on a nearby table and started twidling his thumbs, a nervous look on his face. n an instant his expression lightened and he started his one-of-a-kind laugh and ran up towards Britain.

"Hahaha! Yeah right!" the taller nation laughed as he placed a hand on the other's shoulder, "I left yo' ass! Sheesh, get over it, man!"

"But you're the one who wrote an entire bloody song about it! Speak for yourself you git!" Birtain yelles as he shoved America's hand off of his shoulder.

"Oh, whatever. It doesn't really matter _who_ wrote the song."

"Yes, it does!" Britain argued,"Now just tell me what's wrong!".

"Nothing's wrong! I'm way over it! Now could you just get outta my house? ! Nobody asked you to visit me," America yelled as he pushed the Brit out of his front door. Britain, who clearly didn't match his former colony in strength, was unwillingly left out on the front step of America's house.

"And good riddance," America grumbled to the door.

"I can't believe I missed that guy for a single second."

* * *

**(1) I read somewhere after doing a bit of research about how roughly ****one-third of the colonies supported the revolution, one-third wanted to stay a colony, and one-third actually could care less either way. (Neutrality is bliss)**

**(2) A Rolls-Royce is the brand of the car Britain had that America dragged behind him in that episode in World Series that he wanted to borrow from him.**

**(3) Britain owed America hundreds of billions of dollars from borrowing during WW2 and handed over all the gold that he had in reserves and continued to pay in cash from exports after the war until 2006 before he was free from all U.S. debts. But seriously? 2006? About time, Britain.**

**Hope you enjoyed this! I think it turned out alright, but sorry if the song kinda sucks (I mean, of all the songs to write a song parody about, I get inspired by this one? I'll try using a better song next time) and that it wasn't that well-written. But it was still a bunch of fun writing this and I plan on writing some other song parodies when I have spare time so I could use any feedback, positive, negative, anything that could help me improve my writing. Now I should get back to writing RRR. But until then, ciao! **


End file.
